1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk device for reproducing data recorded in an optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improvement in recording density and reproduction speed is now necessary to be achieved in an optical disk with increase in capacity of the optical disk. As a method for responding to this, a technique has been proposed, in which a reproduction signal is sampled to be made into a digital signal using an analog-to-digital converter, and then equalized to conform to a predetermined equalization characteristic using a digital signal processing method such as PRML (Partial Response Maximum Likelihood) method, so that recording data are restored more accurately (for example, refer to JP-A-2000-123487 (patent literature 1) and JP-A-9-330564(patent literature 2)).